Konoha High School: Based off a true roleplay
by Blood Thirsty Me
Summary: After moving from France to Japan, Shayla must learn to cope with a brand new culture and school environment. From a gym teacher who wears short-shorts to a cat-ear wearing gay kid, will she be able to cope with the strangeness that is Japan?
1. Prologue

**KHS**

**Author's Note:**** Yup. Another Story. Still need to finish my other two, but I promised my good friend, Shayla, that I would do this. And it was just too much fun to resist XD. But yes, it is yet ANOTHER Konoha High School fan fiction to be tossed into the pile of other stories kind of like this one. But I can assure you, this one is much different from a few others I have seen.**

** First off, this entire story is based off a role-play Shayla and I did when we were in school (gawd I feel old for saying that -_-). I'm gonna be changing things up a bit from our original RP, mostly to keep people in-character and to make it not seem too stereotypical; but even then, they will only be minor changes. We actually did a good job at keeping the Canon characters mostly canon and we still kept it funny (in my opinion at least).**

** Another thing I need to mention is that there will be quite a few OC's in this. So, I'm sorry if you, my readers, really loathe massive amounts of OC's; but I'm hoping it won't be too bad and I'll try to make it bearable for all of you.**

** One more thing! This may not be as "mature" as my other fan fictions; but don't worry, I won't disappoint any of you ;). Or try not to D:**

**Summary:**** After moving from France to Japan, Shayla must learn to cope with a brand new culture and school environment. From a gym teacher who wears short-shorts to a cat-ear wearing gay kid, will she be able to cope with the strangeness that is Japan? Or will vending machines that give out female panties, instead of soda, be the last straw? **

**Prologue**

The new school year was almost here. Just two more weeks before the quiet, glistening halls were filled with screaming teenagers who did not give a damn about their schoolwork, but about the latest gossip or who-was-dating-who. Their never-ending voices seemed to replay in Tsunade's ear after all the years of being principal; which was the last thing she needed to be hearing as she stared at the pile of stress that was on her desk. Hundreds of student applications seemed to stare at her, waiting for her to read over them in order to make sure every student had paid their entrance fees and exams. She was tempted to order Shizune to do it all for her, but the woman had taken the last two weeks off and would not be returning, or answering any calls, until the day before school starts.

The pencil in Tsunade's hands stated to snap from the sheer force of her fist. She should be at home now, taking a nice hot bath with a full bottle of warm sake in arm's reach just for her drinking pleasure. Another agonizing snap came from the pencil before she slammed it on t he desk. "Damn this paperwork! I'm going home early!" She grabbed her green coat and flung it onto her shoulders just as the school's nurse walked into her office.

"Tsunade-sama," Kabuto greeted her with that sly smile of his. The first thing the older woman noticed about him was the paper in his hands. Already she did not like what he was about to tell her.

"If it's more paperwork for me, then forget it!" She grumbled and began to walk past him, "I'm off duty anyway!"

"I think you might like this piece of paper," the nurse grinned, "the student on here is from a very wealthy family." Without even realizing it, Tsunade had snatched the paper from Kabuto's hand and was skimming over the student's information. A rich student was a rare thing to have in a public school like Konoha; but when they did get one, it was Tsunade's cue to suck up to the parents and tell the other teachers to at least be nice to the kid. After all, it was the easiest way to get donations for the school.

After reading where the girl had come from, Tsunade could not stop a snort from coming out. "She's from _France_? What the hell is she doing, signing up for a school like this?" It was not that Konoha was the worst school in the area, but it certainly was not the best. Not to mention that moving to Japan was not a cheap decision; people needed a lot of money just to visit the island country. To completely move in would cost over thousands of dollars. If you were going to spend that much money on moving in, why not also use it to send your kid to a good school?

Tsunade sighed and shrugged her tired shoulders. If this family was willing to send their money to Konoha High School, then she would not question them any further. The school needed money if they were going to get better teachers for their students. So far they only had three of the top-ranking teachers, all three of whom had graduated from the highly-esteemed Akatsuki Institute. When they first introduced the three teachers, most of their students failed for the first two quarters; but the students brought up their grades quickly and had even won a few competitions before the school year was out. But those three teachers were not enough. The school needed better teachers, but they could not afford it. As Tsunade stared at the girl's application, she made a mental note to do this one's paperwork first...when she got back to work tomorrow.

–

The house smelled like ginger and basil being cooked, and the sound of meat sizzling on the pan filled Kisame's ears. Cooking for himself was one of things he enjoyed doing on a Sunday. No friends were visiting, there was no school for him to attend to for two more weeks, and the neighborhood was calm. So far, it was one of the best Sundays he had ever had. It was then that the sound of a rumbling truck caught his attention. Ignoring his still-cooking meal, the blue man walked over to the window and pushed the blinds aside.

A large moving truck was parked in front of the house next to his. He let out a surprised "huh" as he watched the movers start to carry heavy furniture from the truck into the house. "Never knew someone bought the place," he mumbled aloud as he tried to guess who his new neighbors were. A silver Audi pulled into the driveway before three black people stepped out. Kisame rolled his eyes at his mental description of the family. Their skin was not black, but brown like a nice tan. Two of them were adults and the other was a teenaged girl. The parents looked ecstatic as they approached their new home, but the daughter appeared a little indifferent as her focus was clearly on the DS she was playing. If she went to the school he taught at, he would have to make sure she was paying attention to her work instead of anything else.

The horrible stench of burning meat reached his nose. At first he had no idea where it could have come from, until he heard the sizzling coming from the kitchen. He cursed to himself and sprinted back to the kitchen to save what was left of his meal.


	2. Let the School Year Begin

Chapter One: Let the School Year Begin

**Author's Notes:**** And here we go! Nothing much to say really. Shayla belongs to..well, Shayla. Daryl and Luke belong to me. Oh and, yes Daryl and Luke are japanese and were given japanese names by their parents; however, they decided to be different and gave themselves english names XD Such little rebels.**

* * *

For a school that was neither good or bad, Konoha High had a nice campus and a large amount of students attending. The building itself had three floors, all of which were filled with classrooms. The first floor belonged to the freshmen and sophomores, the second went to the juniors, and the third was for the egotistical seniors. The school had its own track and field for the various sports it was able to serve; there was even an indoor pool, though it was a little small. In the eyes of the students, it was a nice public school that had never failed them before.

On the outside, the brick walls and clean glass shined in the sunlight along with its leaf logo painted on the front of the building. Students lingered in groups on the grass and close to the door, comparing schedules with friends and staying away from their classes for just a moment longer. Some of girls were complaining about their school uniform,while the boys just stared their bare legs. It was this scene that two transfer students from Kiri High School were staring mindlessly at.

"I bet we're the only new students this year," Daryl grumbled as she stared down at her new class schedule.

Her older brother, Luke, paid no attention to her concern. "Whatever. Hey, do my ears look okay?" Of course, the boy was not referring to his natural ears, which were hidden beneath thick locks of black hair. By "ears", he meant the fake brown cat ears that rest on the top of his head. They looked real, which was what scared most people. Before the little sister could even answer, someone else tugged on one of the boy's ears.

"Are these allowed in the school uniform?" A brown-skinned girl asked as she pushed a stray lock of purple hair behind her ears.

"No idea," Luke admitted before he began to sway his hips and rub his own sides. "But they make me look sexy! Don't you think?" he grinned at the purple-haired girl.

She stared at him blankly before mumbling, "Uh...yeah...sure." Without another word, she flicked her hair back and ran off to find her advisory, obviously freaked out by her new, furry, acquaintance.

Daryl punched her brother's arm before snapping at him, "Nice going dick! Scare off the first person who decided to talk to us!" Luke let out a pathetic "ow" before rubbing his arm. Not only did his little sister look like a boy, but she acted like one. The only thing that made her a woman was her vagina since her boobs were too small for anyone to think they even existed.

"Not my fault she can't handle my sexiness!" It was then that Luke caught sight of someone who perked his interest. The student had red hair that was pushed up into spikes and a lean body that the black uniform coat hid from view. The cat-eared boy patted his sister's shoulder and smirked, "I'll be back later." he stalked around the bodies of students, leaving his sister to fend for herself.

The girl rolled her eyes, knowing her brother would not come back for her. She glared at her schedule and mumbled to herself, "Might as well get to class."

After five minutes, the bell rang; warning all students to get to class before they got in trouble. Most of the students began running to their destinations, while a few decided to linger around. A blonde girl was whispering to a pink-haired girl by the lockers, both of them unaware that the warning bell had already gone off.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Ino, the blonde, whispered to her on-and-off friend.

Sakura, the pink-haired girl, rolled her eyes at the gossip the girl was about to depart on. "No. I didn't even know there was a new kid here."

A wicked grin went across Ino's face as she spoke, "Don't worry. She's not hard to miss." Again, Sakura rolled her eyes before she noticed Naruto, the school's dumb ass, sleeping against his locker. The girl kicked his shin, immediately waking him from his slumber. The blonde boy grabbed shin and made pained hissing noises.

"What the hell Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained, finally putting his leg down gently.

The girl put her hands on her hips and began to scold him, "What do you think you're doing, sleeping like that? We have to get to class before-" It was then that the final bell went off, alerting all students who were not in classrooms that they were now tardy.

"That was the warning bell, right?" Ino asked nervously as the three began to race up the stairs nervously.

"Only one way to find out," Naruto giggled with a big grin on his face. His happy mood was rewarded with a punch to the head from Sakura.

"Don't laugh! If I'm late, it'll be your fault Naruto! I can't afford to ruin my perfect attendance!" She whined, feeling she may burst into tears if she were late on the first day of school. Her parents would kill her if they found out she were ever late! The three of them stopped in front of the room with numbers "109" painted on the window. It was Naruto who opened the door and strolled into class like he owned the place.

"Sorry we're late!" Naruto announced loudly, earning an aggravated glare from the teacher. The blonde went to his seat calmly as the two girls went to theirs with hurried and embarrasses steps.

The teacher sighed and scratched at his small beard. He would let the girl's tardiness slide, just this once; however, it was no surprise that Naruto was late. He would have to have a talk with the boy after class. "Alright," he started, standing up and going to the front of the class. "Welcome to History class 109! It's nice to see all of you again. This year we have three new students, so I want you all to give them a warm welcome."

A boy with spiked red hair and yellow eyes jumped out of his seat and asked loudly, "Any girls!"

"Sit your ass back down!" The teacher snapped. "But yes, two girls and one boy. Alright, those of you who are new, please come to the front of the class. And introduce yourselves." He took a few steps back as three students stood up.

The boy wore fake cat ears and kept his hands shoved in his coat pocket. Though Asuma was certain the boy was trying to go for a "bad-ass" look, the giant grin on his face ruined the whole thing. One girl looked more like a boy cross-dressing in the girl's school uniform. Her top looked one size too big and hid any traces of curves or breasts, assuming she had any; and the short brown hair was not helping her situation at all. The other girl was definitely different from the rest of...well, the entire school. The main difference about her was her brown skin, which signaled to everyone she was a foreigner. Her bright purple hair was tied back into a ponytail, revealing how calm she really was in this situation.

It was the cat-eared boy who spoke up first in a confident and energetic voice. "Takeo Luke!" His eyes drifted to the red-haired boy who had spoken during Asuma's announcement and added, "At your service." The red-haired boy cringed at the come-on and decided to keep his attention on the brown-skinned girl's body.

The brown-haired girl barely spoke loud enough for the class to hear. "...Takeo Daryl..."

"I'm Shayla Sumiori!" The other girl spoke almost with as much confidence as the boy.

Asuma sat down at his desk as the three students just stood there, waiting for him to tell them to sit down. He honestly did not want to start any kind of work on the first school day. So, he got out a pack of cigarettes and took on out. "Well...tell us a little bit about yourselves. Don't be shy." He lit the little white stick and shoved the lighter back into his pocket once one end was burning brightly.

"Um," Daryl, the girl with no chest, spoke up. "Isn't that illegal on school grounds?"

The teacher glared up at her and took a deep inhale from the cigarette before exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "You want an 'A' in my class?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll stay quiet miss." He gave her a warning smile before inhaling the sweet nicotine once more. The girl looked down at the floor before mumbling a "Yes sir...".

As if he had no idea what had just happened, Luke announced gleefully to the class, "I'm bi, so if anyone's interested, I'm available!" He gave everyone a playful wink, but an awkward silence was his only reply. Even the teacher knew that was a bit over-the-top.

"Alright," Asuma started nervously. Way to be...open? Heh..."

"Heh...heh," Shayla began, thinking of a way to try to break the awkward tension. "Um, I'm from across the seas, so-"

"So that means you sit on your toilets!" Naruto interrupted.

"Uh..." Shayla looked at him in confusion, wondering if that was how he always acted. "Yeah..."

The blonde boy stuck out his tongue, "Gross."

"Don't say that!" Sakura scolded him once again and and smacked him over the head. "Be nice!"

"Sakura, keep your hands to yourself," Asuma sighed in a bored tone, "And Naruto, just shut up. Anyway, you three have a seat."

Immediately, Luke took the first seat next to the red-haired boy. He stared at him like a drunk man stared at a prostitute and said, "You have a nice hair color...I like it."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Thanks..." he grumbled before scooting his desk away.

Shayla took a seat next to Naruto, who leaned over to her with a curious expression. "So...you don't take your shoes off when you're at home either, huh?"

She paused for a moment, unsure of whether he would burst out laughing or announce to the whole class her cultural lifestyle. "...No."

"Weird..."

Daryl decided to take a seat next to Shayla, figuring she could make a friend. "So...where are you from exactly? Europe? America?"

"I'm from France," Shayla responded with a smile before adding, "Yes. I sit on toilets."

"I don't mind," Daryl grinned, "Everyone has their different cultures and traditions. That just happens to be yours." She smiled at Shayla, "If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask me!"

Shayla sighed to herself in relief at meeting someone nice on the first day of school. "Thanks! I will!"

"Alright class," Asuma grumbled as he went to the chalkboard. "Open your books up to page fifty-six."


	3. Of Pyromaniacs and Perverts

Chapter Two: Of Pyromaniacs and Perverts

The bell rang for the second time, waking most of the students who had decided to spend their entire first period class sleeping. The students who had stayed up shuffled out of their seats and walked slowly to their next class. Luke followed his current sexual interest to their next class while Shayla and Daryl went to theirs.

"So, my red-headed boy toy," Luke purred as he skipped alongside of the annoyed boy. "What do they call you by?"

Yellow eyes glared at the cat-eared boy. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"I can't make any promises."

The boy grumbled and shook his head. "Hisoka. My name is Hisoka. Now leave me alone!" Without another word, Hisoka twisted through the bodies of other students and disappeared.

Luke pursed his lips in a pout before grinning to himself. "No worries my red-headed lover. I'll find you again soon."

* * *

By the time second class had started, Shayla and Daryl were sitting next to each other in their chemistry class. There were glass tubes and containers full of chemicals strewn about every table surface. Old burn marks stained the main laboratory tables and teacher's desk. Most of the other students looked like they belonged in gangs rather than high school, which made the two new girls more prone to each others company. The only other person either of them recognized was Sakura, who had seated herself next to a handsome emo-looking boy with spiked ebony hair. The pink-haired girl seemed to be salivating over her companion, though the boy paid no attention to her.

"Welcome to chemistry, un!" A male voice greeted, though the owner looked as feminine as Ino. The man had blonde hair and was styled similarly to Ino's, except the bang was covering the other eye. Even though he wore a white dress shirt, he still looked like he could possibly be female. "I hope no one is afraid of loud noises, explosions, or fire, hm." He continued before turning to the class with an evil grin. "'Cause there's gonna be a lot of that, un." Already his speech impediment was getting on the girls' nerves.

The emo boy Sakura was staring at rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." Just the sound of his voice seemed to make Sakura shiver with excitement; but it was quickly replaced by her surprised scream, followed by her body jumping out of her seat at the sound of firecrackers going off. The boy tried to get out of his seat too, but his feet got tangled up in the chair legs. He jerked and fell to the floor as the firecrackers, which were coming from his desk, began to stop. Most of the class started laughing at their misfortune while the rest kept trying to calm their racing hearts.

It was Sakura who rushed to the boy's side and gasped, "Sasuke-kun!" When she tried to help him up, he shrugged away from her and shot her a glare before standing up by himself.

The teacher lifted a little remote the size of an index finger and snarled, "Don't diss _me_, un!"

Daryl leaned over to Shayla and whispered, "You think he's a pyromaniac?"

The brown girl shrugged and whispered back, "Maybe...but this guy's kind of obnoxious. But not as much as the other blonde kid."

"That could have hurt him!" Sakura began scolding the teacher, "I'm going to tell the principal that you put a student's life in danger!"

The last thing anyone expected was the maniacal laughter that came from the blonde man's mouth. The sound froze Sakura in her place long enough for him to start speaking. "Quit being such a cry-baby Haruno-san, hm. You and I both know that those firecrackers didn't carry nearly enough 'boom' to even leave a scar, un." He began writing some formula on the board before turning back to her. "Well, sit back down, hm. Or else, you'll get a 'F' for the whole quarter."

"Yes sensei," Sakura mumbled before sitting back down.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Sexual Education class..._

The whole classroom was filled with boys. Cute boys, and a few ugly boys, but Luke paid no attention to the ugly ones. He was more focused on the array of attractive male morsels that was before him. Some boys were thin, some had muscles, but overall they were _handsome_! Luke could not stop the little purr that rumbled in his throat or the little sway of his hips once he caught sight of an empty seat next to his Hisoka; which he sat in the moment his eyes found it.

"You're name is Hisoka, right?" Luke purred, his eyes never leaving his interest's face. The boy felt lucky and victorious that he was in the same class as him.

Hisoka, however, was appalled that he was in the same room as the cat-eared boy. "Uh...yeah. Why?"

"Oh, just wanna make sure." Luke smiled and looked him up and down when the boy turned his head. "By the way, what do you prefer? Boys or girls?"

Without hesitation, Hisoka answered, "Girls! Girls, girls, girls, girls, GIRLS!"

As if on cue, an old man with a lot of white hair appeared in front of the classroom with wide eyes. "Where!"

Luke ignored the strange old man and added a glare to the pouty face he was aiming at Hisoka. It was a disappointment to know that his red-haired interest was straight. It was like seeing your crush making out with someone else. Luckily for Luke, he was able to push the feeling aside and say, "Hm...alright." It would be his own personal project to turn Hisoka gay.

A nude male doll was flung at Hisoka, followed by the old man screaming, "Don't say 'girls' if there aren't any!"

The red head mumbled a "Sorry" before tossing the doll onto Luke's desk.

"Speaking of girls..." The old man, who Luke now assumed was the teacher, pulled down a wall scroll that had a naked woman on it.

Though, the woman was not like most of the other educational nude models; in fact, the picture looked like it had once belonged in the centerfold of a porn magazine. She was in a sexy pose that showed off her curves, large breasts and perfectly shaved vagina. Between her lips was a bright red lollipop with her saliva leaking seductively off of it. Luke could hear a comedic "BOING!" go off in his head as he sensed most of the boys in the class starting to get a hard-on. Of course, Luke was starting to get one too, but he knew how to keep it down when it came to women. All he did was picture his mother and his boner was gone.

The teacher pointed at the picture's breasts and stated, "These are 'breasts'! Also known as boobs, ta-tas, pirty pillows, her bosom, lovelies, puppies, sugar tits, fun bags, milk mounds, goodies..."

Hisoka had a large grin on his face and mumbled, "Oh I think I'm gonna loooove this class! Jiraiya-sensei knows everything about girls!"

It was then that the teacher, Jiraiya, pointed at her vagina and stated simply, "This is a vagina-"

"A pussy!" Kiba interrupted before adding, "Cat."

Hisoka snickered and added the nicknames, "The box!"

"YES!" Jiraiya said happily at his students. "In this class, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the female body!" Out of a rebellious nature, Luke raised his hand and the teacher called on him. "Yes Luke?"

"What about the male body?" The cat-eared boy could feel the glares being directed at him.

The teacher looked at him like he was crazy and scoffed. "You _are _male! You already know everything about it!"

"Yeah! No males!" Hisoka snickered, flipping the boy the middle finger. A barrage of boys hollering "girls" filled the classroom. Luke waited patiently until everyone was done before speaking up again.

"Girls are good and all, I mean they create their own lube. But don't you think they whine too much? If you get in a relationship with one, you barely get laid, and even when you do, she _still _bitches about it!"

Jiraiya gave Luke a blank stare before smirking. "Whoever said anything about making a relationship with one?"

It was then that Luke began to admire the old man. "Touche."


End file.
